


Esagerazioni e fraintendimenti

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Stiles esagera e Derek si arrabbia.





	Esagerazioni e fraintendimenti

**Author's Note:**

> Donnina! Non te lo aspettavi, vero? E invece, visto che ti voglio bene, ecco qui un'altra Sterek.  
> È corta, lo so, ma spero che ti piaccia comunque. ^_^
> 
> E dato che ci siamo, sta cosa partecipa anche al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom, per la Missione 5.

Questa volta aveva combinato un guaio davvero grosso. Enorme. Catastrofico!  
E tutto perché non riusciva mai a capire quando era il momento di smetterla.  
Era iniziato tutto subito dopo gli allenamenti. La sua povera auto era ferma dal meccanico e Derek si era offerti di andare a prenderlo. Il programma era di passare la notte a casa sua a fare sesso e Stiles non stava più nella pelle dall'eccitazione.  
Ecco, forse era per quello che aveva tirato troppo la corda, perché quando era impaziente per qualcosa non sapeva controllarsi.  
Era salito sulla macchina di Derek tutto felice, e non si era scomposto nemmeno quando il suo ragazzo lo aveva informato che avrebbero fatto un giro di perlustrazione per la città, prima di andare al loft, per controllare che gli esseri sovrannaturali che erano arrivati a Beacon Hills nelle ultime settimane non creassero problemi. Non era certo una cosa della quale preoccuparsi, visto che ormai per tutto il branco quei giri erano diventati ordinaria amministrazione. Senza contare che l'attesa non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare l'aspettativa, e di conseguenza il piacere che avrebbe provato quando sarebbe stato finalmente tra le braccia del suo personale licantropo.  
Un vero peccato che non avesse minimamente preso in considerazione la sua incapacità di stare fermo, tranquillo e, soprattutto, zitto.  
Derek amava il silenzio, Stiles lo sapeva, ci si trovava a suo agio e poteva stare anche ore intere senza dire nemmeno una parola. A lui il silenzio non piaceva, gli faceva venire l'ansia e lo rendeva ancora più irrequieto di quanto già non fosse normalmente. Motivo per il quale accese la radio non appena partirono. In fondo era un buon compromesso: Derek non era obbligato a parlare e lui poteva sentire qualcosa che non fosse il silenzio ed evitare così di dare di matto.  
Solo che poi aveva sentito la voce di Samantha Fox e non aveva resistito. Aveva iniziato a cantare e a strusciarsi su Derek, incurante del fatto che stesse guidando, e anche se lui gli aveva chiesto più volte di darci un taglio. Ma davvero, come poteva resistere alle parole di Touch me? Era perfetta! Cioè, era abbastanza trash come canzone, il meglio del meglio degli anni '80, ma era proprio questo che la rendeva così irresistibile. E poi, parliamoci chiaro, essere toccato da Derek era esattamente quello che voleva in quel preciso momento.  
Quando la canzone finì recuperò in fretta il suo telefono e, dopo una veloce ricerca sul web, spense la radio e la fece ripartire, mettendola in loop. Derek all'inizio sbuffò, poi si imbronciò e arrivò perfino a minacciarlo delle peggiori ritorsioni, ma lui si stava divertendo così tanto che non colse le avvisaglie dell'imminente catastrofe.  
"Toccami" e "Voglio sentire il tuo corpo" gli ripeté per l'ennesima volta, soffiandogli le parole direttamente nell'orecchio e regalandogli anche una veloce leccatina.  
Derek ringhiò, e non per l'eccitazione come lui si era augurato, e fece una brusca manovra con la macchina. Solo nel momento in cui sollevò lo sguardo sulla sua espressione furiosa, Stiles iniziò a capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Quando poi il licantropo fermò la macchina davanti a casa Stilinski, con una brusca frenata, il dubbio si trasformò in certezza.  
"Scendi!" ordinò Derek.  
"Ma..."  
"Ho detto scendi! Ne ho avuto abbastanza!" e, per rimarcare il concetto, si sporse addirittura dalla sua parte per sganciargli la cintura e aprirgli lo sportello.  
A Stiles non restò altro da fare che smontare dall'auto e restare in piedi sul marciapiede, a guardarlo andare via. Poi corse in casa e si chiuse nella sua stanza, grato che almeno quello fosse uno dei giorni in cui il padre aveva in turno di notte, perché così non avrebbe dovuto spiegare il perché degli occhi arrossati o della totale mancanza di appetito.  
Aveva rovinato tutto, e stavolta aveva davvero esagerato. Sapeva che Derek non apprezzava certe cose, anche se in genere le sopportava per farlo contento, e non si era fermato nonostante avesse visto la sua irritazione aumentare di minuto in minuto. E adesso il licantropo era davvero irritato con lui, tanto come non lo era mai stato, almeno non da quando si erano messi insieme. La aveva mollato per strada e Stiles aveva paura che quella volta lo avesse proprio mollato del tutto, e definitivamente, e il rimpianto per il suo comportamento stupido e infantile lo tenne sveglio per quasi tutta la notte.

Il giorno dopo, a scuola, fu stranamente silenzioso e giù di morale, tanto che perfino Jackson si preoccupò per lui. Alle domande dei suoi amici su cosa gli fosse successo, però, rispose solo scuotendo la testa e scrollando le spalle, senza dare nessuna spiegazione.  
Gli allenamenti, ovviamente, furono un disastro. Era distratto e più scoordinato del solito, tanto che il coach Finstock lo rimandò negli spogliatoi prima degli altri, ricordandogli che se aveva qualche problema e voleva parlarne con qualcuno lui era a sua disposizione, e consigliandogli di mangiare e riposare, perché lo vedeva troppo sciupato.  
Depresso com'era, uscì nel cortile della scuola a testa bassa, trascinando i piedi passo dopo passo. Tutto si aspettava in quel momento tranne che vedere Derek appoggiato al cofano del suo SUV, che lo fissava con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Stiles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse subito dopo senza emettere nessun suono, temendo che se avesse parlato non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Derek non cambiò espressione, ma si staccò dall'auto e aprì la portiera dalla parte del passeggero.  
"Sali" gli ordinò, e lui si affrettò a ubbidire.  
Durante tutto il tragitto, all'interno dell'abitacolo della macchina regnò il silenzio più assoluto. Non solo Stiles si guardò bene dal parlare o dall'accendere la radio, ma era talmente preoccupato che passò tutto il viaggio con la testa chinata, a fissarsi le mani che teneva strette tra loro e appoggiate in grembo.  
Quando arrivarono a destinazione seguì Derek su per le scale e poi dentro il loft, lo guardò chiudersi la porta alle spalle e restò lì, sempre in rigoroso silenzio, in attesa di sentire dall'altro le parole che avrebbero messo fine alla loro relazione e gli avrebbero spezzato il cuore.  
Motivo per il quale restò sconvolto quando il licantropo lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca, se lo tirò contro e lo baciò con foga. Ne fu talmente sorpreso che per almeno un paio di minuti si dimenticò perfino di come si facesse a respirare.  
"Hai intenzione di morire soffocato?" lo prese in giro Derek, quando interruppe il bacio e lui lo fissò con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati, il respiro affannoso, senza riuscire a rispondere.  
Derek sghignazzò impunemente e lo spinse a indietreggiare.  
"Sono riuscito a lasciarti senza parole, quella di oggi è una data da segnare sul calendario e festeggiare ogni anno da qui in avanti" commentò, sempre estremamente divertito.  
Stiles boccheggiò oltraggiato, ma ritrovò la voce solo quando il licantropo iniziò a spogliarlo.  
"Aspetta! Cosa... tu... io pensavo..."  
"Tu pensi troppo, Stiles. Oppure non pensi affatto, e non ho ancora capito quale delle due cose sia peggio."  
Il ragazzo mise il broncio, ma l'esperienza e la disperazione del giorno prima erano ancora troppo fresche nella sua memoria e non disse nulla, per paura di sbagliare di nuovo.  
"Ecco, in questo momento stai pensando troppo" gli fece notare Derek. "Ieri ero irritato per colpa di Peter e quando hai iniziato a fare l'idiota arrapato ho avuto la scusa buona per sfogarmi con te. Mi dispiace di averti trattato così" si scusò, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda con dolcezza.  
"Io pensavo che ti fossi stancato di me e che non mi volessi più" confessò Stiles, la voce ridotta a un sussurro spezzato.  
"Lo avevo immaginato. Ci ho pensato non appena mi sono dato una calmata. Per questo sono venuto a prenderti, oggi: sono sempre stato convinto che i fatti siano molto più convincenti delle semplici parole."  
"Davvero non sei arrabbiato?" chiese conferma Stiles, ancora insicuro nonostante le sue rassicurazioni. "Voglio dire, lo so che a volte esagero e non mi so regolare, e che a volte mi comporto come un idiota, ma..."  
"Stiles, ti conosco da un sacco di tempo, ormai, e so come sei fatto. E ti amo proprio perché sei così! Ti amo anche quando tutto ciò che vorrei fare è prenderti e sbatterti contro un muro."  
"Non è che tu ti sia mai fatto problemi a farlo" gli fece notare, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore e guardarlo preoccupato, temendo di aver di nuovo parlato troppo.  
Derek, però, sembrava tutto fuorché arrabbiato.  
"È divertente sbatterti al muro" disse, ghignando allegramente. "Ed è anche molto eccitante! Ora che ci penso, è da un po' che non lo faccio, credo che rimedierò presto a questa grave mancanza."  
Stiles boccheggiò ancora una volta, incredulo di fronte alla sua sfrontatezza, e Derek ne approfittò per baciarlo di nuovo e spingerlo sul letto, stendendosi su di lui senza perdere tempo.  
"E a proposito di cose eccitanti e di cui sento la mancanza," soffiò, aprendogli i pantaloni "sbaglio o noi due abbiamo un discorso in sospeso da ieri? Direi che è arrivato il momento di recuperare."  
E Stiles non poteva essere più d'accordo!


End file.
